The invention relates to a device for the winding of striplike material, in particular steel strip, in each case on one of two spreadable winding mandrels which are arranged, overhung, horizontally and parallel to one another and which, driven in rotation independently of one another, are mounted, in a carrying structure rotatable about a common horizontal central axis, on a vertical carrying wall in the form of a circular disk, the circumferential region of which forms an annular running rail which coaxially surrounds the central axis of the carrying structure and which supports the carrying wall rollably on running wheels, the rotary drives for the winding mandrels, together with the carrying structure, being fastened rotatably to the latter.
Winding devices of the above described type are also known as reversible winders or rotary coilers and are used in continuous-strip plants in the hot and cold sectors. They are capable of carrying out a coil change at extremely short time intervals and of thereby replacing two conventional separate winders. The winding devices equipped with two winding mandrels make it possible, as early as toward the end of the winding operation which is not yet concluded, to pivot the winding mandrel, together with the coil, into the removal position as a result of the rotation of the carrying structure about its central axis, while the other winding mandrel simultaneously pivots into the standby position for the beginning of the next winding operation. After the strip has been severed by means of high-speed parting shears, the start of the subsequent strip can be gripped and wound without delay on the standing-by winding mandrel.
DE 19543046.A1 generally describes a rotary winder wherein, the spreadable winding mandrels, themselves capable of being driven in rotation independently of one another, are mounted in a drumlike carrying structure capable of being driven in rotation about a common horizontal central axis, the rotary drives for the winding mandrels being rotated together with the carrying structure. As a result, the winding mandrels can be driven directly, that is to say without a variable-ratio gear being interposed; cost-intensive gears with a multiplicity of spur wheel transmission stages are dispensed with.
The drumlike carrying structure has two vertical and mutually parallel carrying walls in the form of a circular disk, which are spaced from one another, and longitudinal members which connect these and on which the winding mandrels, which pass through one carrying wall, and spreading drives are mounted. The rotary drives are flanged to the outside of the other carrying wall and are connected to the winding mandrel through the carrying wall via cardan shafts. The carrying structure thus receives in it the winding mandrels and, in particular, their spreading drives and, at the same time, also carries the rotary drives flanged to one carrying wall, so that these, together with the carrying wall of the carrying structure, can be rotated about the central axis. The connection between the rotary drives and the winding mandrels is made via cardan shafts which make it possible to distribute the winding mandrels, offset, on the circumference of the carrying wall.
Even though the known winder was a marked improvement, as compared with the prior art, the arrangement of the spur wheel gears, the mounting of the drumlike carrying structure with two carrying walls and the connection between gear and electric motor are nevertheless too complicated and required too much space. Due to the great weight of the carrying structure, this winding device was also too costly, measured against conventional winders.